Kazimir Makarov
Kazimir Makarov joined the Russian Air Force at age 14. He acted mostly as a mechanic and rarely if ever an actual pilot, being more interested in developing his epithet to its maximum potential. During a factory accident his left arm was completely ripped off to the shoulder, which motivated Kazimir into using his epithet to create a mechanical prosthetic. This became his signature weapon Progress, which independently acts as an entire factory within itself, on top of being a generally powerful gauntlet. At some other date he lost his right arm as well, and built another replacement prosthetic in the form of Fine Tuning. This arm was more geared towards maintenance and repairing, and wasn't nearly as much of a beast as Progress. Sixteen years later Kazimir was put into a jet as an on board mechanic, but the plane ended up crashing under unknown circumstances with Kazimir as its only survivor. He wandered over to the DBA arena, which was the first thing he saw of civilization after the crash. After participating for a while and helping out with mechanical issues, Kazimir joined the DBA staff as an announcer. Powers Kazimir's powers are primarily in his two prosthetic arms: Progress and Fine Tuning. Progress is a massive gauntlet that also acts as an entire fully functioning factory to produce anything Kazimir wants, on top of just generally crushing all opposition in front of it. It has a Molotov launcher built in and has jets to allow for extremely fast propulsion into zoom punches. It even has an energy cannon stored within it! Meanwhile, Fine Tuning works as a supportive tool that Kazimir can channel his powers into. Kazimir's epithet related abilities are numerous and powerful. He can use Fine Tuning to augment any mechanical object near him with new functions, including Progress itself. He can also fire a special bullet from Progress that transfers his epithet energy into whatever it hits, animating the target as long as it's mechanical. Kazimir can leave behind himself conveyor belts which move things slowly but surely towards him, and he can also create "Factory Blocks" which perform a single augmenting task to any objects that pass through it. Shockingly, Kazimir is often most remembered for his weight giving him resistance to knockdown effects. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 1 Appearing as a sudden substitute for the missing in action Cam Era, Kazimir was the odd man out on Team Law. Immediately after Alphy moved forwards to engage with the enemy, Kazimir grabbed his skull and slammed him against the DBA Podium repeatedly, taking out a massive chunk of his stamina immediately and with little effort. At some point he retreated into the Minnesota Governor's Residence in order to get up on the second story and fire shots and Molotovs from above. However, as James quickly lit the building on fire this became a hazard, and only through the help of Leo Mohn during zero gravity was he able to barely jump out of the building before it careened off the arena. In the end he was defeated by Alphy and Darby during their scooter dual tech. - Episode 3 Kazimir showed up alongside his previous partner Leo Mohn as an announcer! For the match Kazimir had augmented the arena to spill out large pools of FIZZ!!! energy drink based on a random wheel, which Leo would spin with his T-Shirt Cannon every round. He mostly stayed in the sidelines but was a welcome edition. - Episode 5 Kazimir again appeared as an announcer, this time alongside the similarly minded new appearance Venus Vanderbelt. He was ejected into the atmosphere by Don Infusio for much of the match while the demons reigned chaos. Later he re-entered the atmosphere and landed, but unfortunately fell off the unstable Negative Cubes constructing the arena, falling down the mysterious DBA pit. - Episode 7 Kazimir again was an announcer, this time having operated on various vans granted to the DBA arena by the Pemberton Family. He acted as a driver for one of the vehicles alongside his other announcer Venus. Still no one knows how he returned from Hell. He was stabbed in the eyes multiple times by Selena Magbo. - Episode 50 Kazimir appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by his own hubris, when he threw a massive car into the air to crush a Time Construct Alphy after having slammed him into the podium again, accidentally crushing himself. Trivia * Kazimir was Sylvia's first character, and also her first and only male player character still to this day. He was also Sylvia's only male character in general until Mr. Football all the way in Episode 43. * Kazimir's original sheet was entirely based around raw DPS in all of his moves, making him a powerhouse in early DBA meta. * Kazimir's kit was arguably the most powerful in early DBA. "Can't Stop Progress" was a 5 space dash that dealt 8 damage (and lfet a conveyor belt). Sylvia only edited it to be a Once per Combat at 7 damage after feeling bad for the enemy team. His anytime that was a straight 3 damage that could be modified, and his modification anytime was insanely versatile in the current meta. * Kazimir was used in the second unstreamed test session before the actual Episode 1. * Sylvia has talked about reworking Kazimir and bringing him back to DBA, but hasn't found the right time to do it. * Sylvia regrets using M Bison as a temporary icon for Kazimir as she feels it doesn't represent what she was going for. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters